


Grounded

by ghsts



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Arrowverse - Fandom, CW Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oliver Queen - Freeform, malcolm merlyn is not dad of the year, the queen family drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghsts/pseuds/ghsts
Summary: Prompts: 41: Memory & 17: ScarsCharacters chosen that have a rivalry: Oliver Queen & Malcolm MerlynAt this moment, Oliver is sitting at the breakfast counter of the loft, a cup of almost cold coffee in his hands, staring deep into the eyes of the bespectacled blonde facing him. Felicity keeps him grounded, and Malcolm dropping by for a surprise visit is most definitely a time when Oliver needs to be grounded.





	

Malcolm Merlyn has always brought the worst out in people, and to this day Oliver still finds it so, so difficult to not put an arrow through his heart whenever he resurfaces in Star City. There's more than a few scars on Oliver's body that Malcolm inflicted, some by his own hand, others through events he set in motion. It's the scars that mark those he loves that bother Oliver most, though. The scars on Thea, his baby sister. The scars on Digg, on Laurel and Sara. Fuck, the scars on the city itself, scars that are more like open wounds, never to heal, infected by the hate and insanity that is Malcolm Merlyn.

At this moment, Oliver is sitting at the breakfast counter of the loft, a cup of almost cold coffee in his hands, staring deep into the eyes of the bespectacled blonde facing him. Felicity keeps him grounded, and Malcolm dropping by for a surprise visit is most definitely a time when Oliver needs to be grounded.

Malcolm is sitting on an armchair facing Thea, who's sitting on the sofa with an unamused look on her face. Oliver gets a bit of a kick out of the fact that Thea hates Malcolm, but he also wishes she would show some compassion at times - he is her father after all. Yes, he's the cause of so, so much pain and loss, but...he's family, whether Oliver likes it or not.

It's not long before Oliver's stare is pulled away from Felicity's understanding eyes and he finds Malcolm standing by the door. 

"Leaving so soon?" Oliver asks, an arrogant tone filtering through his voice.

Malcolm gives a sad chuckle. "Just giving yous a head-up." He looks at Thea, and there's love in his eyes. It almost makes Oliver want to cry, because he never looked at Tommy with that look. Tommy, Thomas Merlyn, first born and only son to Malcolm Merlyn. The playboy billionaire and Oliver's best friend from childhood. The abandoned son, the wild child, the lost boy. All he ever wanted was his father's love, his approval; instead he received a burning building collapsing on him, crushing his chest and stopping his heart, and there was nothing Oliver could do. Nothing the Arrow could do.

"Take care, Oliver." Malcolm says as he opens the door. "Miss. Smoak," he nods, and then he's gone.

"What was that all about," Oliver asked Thea. She shakes her head and runs her hands through her hair. 

"You are never going to believe this..."


End file.
